hotwheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Pirate dave
Hello, and welcome to the Hot Wheels Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Classic-purple-nomad.jpg page. Chances are, if you're here, you love Hot Wheels like we do. That's why we like to greet new users personally and provide a few handy suggestions to get them up to speed on how this particular wiki operates. In no time at all, you'll be helping to add to the knowledge base. And now for the tips: *When leaving messages on discussion pages, always finish them by typing ~~~~. This automatically adds your username to the comment so everyone will know who it came from, and when. *When making edits to pages, please leave a short note as to what it was you did. There is a space at the bottom of each page you're editing just for this feature. This helps the other users and the administrators so that they can know at a glance any new changes. You can see all the new changes yourself by clicking on the "recent changes" link found on the left of every page. *You should always try to make new pages look like the pages already created. That way, they will all look uniform and the information they contain will always be in the same place. This makes it easier on everybody to find things. *For information about how to do wiki-related things, check out the FAQ for more tricks. *If you would like tips on photographing Hot Wheels, just about anything you might need to know can be found by clicking on this link: Tips On How To Photograph Hot Wheels. And lastly, if you have any questions or suggestions, please leave a message on my talk page and I'll see if I can help! -- HaarFager (Talk) 17:51, March 20, 2010 Enjoy the Hot Wheels Wiki! Help! I'm new.... I have uploaded a new pic of a spectraflame purple classc nomad, but I have no idea what I'm doing, so that is as far as I got. I tried to edit the page and add the pic in it's rightful place, but I could not figure it out. For the sake of me messing it all up, I decided I should leave it to someone who knows what the heck they are doing! Thanks! ""sorry, I forgot""" I saw this when you first did it, and meant to answer you, but I wanted to see how long it took and admin to weigh in... Anyway, I added a gallery to the nomad page. If you'd like to add a caption, just edit the gallery section and put a space after the image file and write your caption. If I knew more about the car you shot I could put in the table of versions but I wouldn't know where it goes. ranugad 16:50, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Replacing Images You need to reconsider replacing exsisting column pictures with yours. For example the '63 Split Window Corvette page doesn't look right with your image showing two different veiws of the same car in one column like you did. The exsisting picture might be a little small, but it looked good with the list because it was the same angle, style, size ect,. as all the rest of the pictures. Instead of replacing pictures you should add them to the "Gallery" at the bottom of most pages, or create a new gallery with your pictures. You could at least put the current image into a gallery spot. Vista69 07:20, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Apology I apologize if I messed something up. I am new at this and was only trying to help. I put the picture there because it was the only way I knew how to do it. I didn't think I was doing any harm, which is why I split the image to show both ends of the car. I understand how that could be confusing. If you are so inclined, please change the pictures however you feel necessary, or I can edit that one to one side. Let me know. Thank you. :It's not a big deal, your submitting some nice pictures. Your image of the Radar Ranger with Spoked Construction Tires is a nice improvement from the previous one. I removed the "space filler" image that I put in there earlier. Your photo also worked here because this is the only page (that I can think of) that shows two sides of the same car. I did that because the two sides were so different. :Anyway, all I'm asking is that instead of REPLACING an exsisting image, could you please put it in a gallery at the bottom of the list. Some page authors put a lot of time into their pictures and listings to make them look uniform. So unless your submitting a picture that isn't in the list yet, at least do your best to make it look like the others. If you want to replace an image than put the previous one into a gallery. That's all I ask. Thanks for your help. Vista69 14:14, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Radar Ranger - answered question from my talk page Hey Dave, sorry it has taken me so long to get back here. I've decided while my efforts can be so easily dismissed by idiot administratotrs, I'll not invest much time here, as for your note on my talk page... Speaking of such...I added pics of my Radar Ranger into the "new pictures" area. I matched what was already going on in there. Feel free to use my pics, ANY of my pics as you see fit. I have no idea how to do a lot on this site, so instead of ruining it or making it look like crap, I leave that to the people who can do it. I am glad I found this site, and I only want to help make it better! Thanks ~ pirate_dave I have no doubt Haarfaager will attempt to blame me again, but it's he that protected the page(see the page history) and I have no idea how or who else can undo that. And it wouldn't surprise me if none of the other monkeys runnin the show here know!? :Wish I could help ya out - sorry. bob ranugad 15:58, May 23, 2010 (UTC)